Tribute of the tributes
by jakeboy4914
Summary: Hunger Games, each chapter will be a list of all 24 tributes that were in a specific hunger games. The Hunger Games that had someone from the book will be on my lists but not on the lists if you know what I mean.
1. Authors Note

**A/N: This is going to have many different Hunger Games in them and if you wantr to take a Hunger Games you will be able to PM me. It won't go in order because the first chapter will have the 21st hunger games, but that s doesn't matter. Feel free to take characters but. It would be nice if you could reviews or PM me to tell me. I'm doing this because it is different and fun. If you take one of my games please on your story write that I made the characters but otherwise the story is all yours.**


	2. 21st Hunger Games

**21st Hunger Games**

* * *

**District 1:**

**F: Pixella Diamond (16)**

**M: Ray Medallion (18)**

**District 2:**

**F: Jesse Chrysler (18)**

**M: Gillian Monstar (18)**

**District 3:**

**F: Eve Cunne (15)**

**M: Norman Black (17)**

**District 4:**

**F: Brina Karacat (15)**

**M: Jakob Widow (17)**

**District 5:**

**F: Belle Roswell (14)**

**M: Malcolme Roswell (18)**

**District 6:**

**F: Roselle Storm (14)**

**M: Benji Wheels (16)**

**District 7:**

**F: Aira Dagger (18)**

**M: Colton Bricson (16)**

**District 8: **

**F: Erin Flake (16)**

**M: Gorgon Rivers (18)**

**District 9:**

**F: Mindy Grayburn (13)**

**M: Artemis Zodiac (14)**

**District 10:**

**F: Aurora Godwin (18)**

**M: Tristan Foxx (12)**

**District 11:**

**F: Eli Garrison (12)**

**M: Finn Leigh-Raul (15)**

**District 12:**

**F: Ebony Viper (16)**

**M: Drew Samwell (13)**


	3. 15th Hunger Games

**15th Hunger Games**

**I am sorry but I am going to use this hunger games as one of my own**

* * *

**District 1:**

**F: June Sparke (18)**

**M: Brandy Stowe (18)**

**District 2:**

**F: Stella Raise (15)**

**M: Ozzy Ross (13)**

**District 3:**

**F: Genevieve Hudson (14)**

**M: Ash Guillotine (16)**

**District 4:**

**F: Oceane Spring (17)**

**M: Ankor Treille (18)**

**District 5:**

**F: Serena Dracorix (16)**

**M: Trent Rok (14)**

**District 6:**

**F: Ember Talon (16)**

**M: Reuben Coscoros (13)**

**District 7:**

**F: Amethyst Grace-Luceson (13)**

**M: Richie Scale (15)**

**District 8:**

**F: Piper Harrow-Safe (16)**

**M: Dino Bullock (18)**

**District 9:**

**F: Chloe Orsoris (14)**

**M: Alex 'Frosty' Frost (12)**

**District 10:**

**F: Rosie Jackal (14)**

**M: Maroon Harper (18)**

**District 11:**

**F: Alexis Trooper (16)**

**M: Devon Sanders (15)**

**District 12:**

**F: Alolla Macilroy (14)**

**M: Dusty Alloy (14)**


	4. 34th Hunger Games

**34th Hunger Games**

* * *

**District 1:**

**F: Diamoz Hart (18)**

**M: Wyvern Steel (18)**

**District 2:**

**F: Emaralda Mcclose (15)**

**M: Kane Boarus (18)**

**District 3:**

**F: Velve Blaze (12)**

**M: Sparkz Wagon (16)**

**District 4:**

**F: ****Stephanie Sane (14)**

**M: Poseidon Dome (18)**

**District 5:**

**F: Leah Eltric (15)**

**M: Donovan Heltic (18)**

**District 6:**

**F: Venus Manner (14)**

**M: Tarbos Ranger (14)**

**District 7:**

**F: Loraine Manister (12)**

**M: Lucius Wood (13)**

**District 8:**

**F: Ashilton Knit (17)**

**M: Cearin Zavinch (18)**

**District 9:**

**F: Galadriel Winters (12)**

**M: Avi Wilder (15)**

**District 10:**

**F: Montahana Riley (14)**

**M: Hilton Onyx (17)**

**District 11:**

**F: Olympia Raven (16)**

**M: Tommy Guttar (13)**

**District 12:**

**F: Pamela Drapion (16)**

**M: Byron Xeth (17)**


	5. 19th Hunger Games

**19th Annual Hunger Games**

* * *

**District 1:**

**F: Ashilla Lazuli (18)**

**M: Martyn Copper (17)**

**District 2:**

**F: Avalon Serenalis (18)**

**M: Saber Hazard (17)**

**District 3:**

**F: Aurora Neon (17)**

**M: Doc Kowell (16)**

**District 4:**

**F: Brynn Flood (18)**

**M: Myles Raptor (16)**

**District 5:**

**F: Leona Saxer (15)**

**M: Jet Hadley (13)**

**District 6:**

**F: Scarlet Pioneer (14)**

**M: Aeron Miller (16)**

**District 7:**

**F: Maia Gunner (16)**

**M: Claytor Fang (17)**

**District 8:**

**F: Vycialiana Trace (12)**

**M: Darren Mulce (14)**

**District 9:**

**F: Chloe York (15)**

**M: Amos Radford (12)**

**District 10:**

**F: Bel Verde (16)**

**M: Felipe Sarr-Helms (15)**

**District 11:**

**F: Lola Van-Desiece (14)**

**M: Velence Manne (16)**

**District 12:**

**F: Elissa Hornet (15)**

**M: Ash Poressine (12)**


End file.
